3 years before
by obviouslyblond
Summary: What happened in between when Sydney killed Francie look-alike and being found in Hong Kong (Vaughn's POV)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the actors or actresses, although I wish I owned Michael Vartan.  
  
OK I made this up as I went, and it takes place right after the Sydney/Allison (Francie look-alike) fight. It's Vaughn's POV. Some of the stuff I know I got wrong, but it's been a long time since they played the season finale. Well this is the first chapter, let me know if I should write more chapters.  
  
"Sydney? Are you here?" I said as I walked into Sydney's apartment. "Sydney?"  
  
I turned the corner. There was Francie, lying dead on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god," I said, breathlessly. What had happened to her? And when? I thought of how Sydney would react when she found out. She would be so depressed. Or did she already know?  
  
"SYDNEY?" I called frantically, searching the apartment, looking in every room.  
  
I looked in the bathroom and saw Will lying in the bathtub covered in blood. At first I thought he was dead, but then I saw him twitch.  
  
"Will?" I asked as I ran to his side. I saw that he had been stabbed in the chest.  
  
"Will? Can you hear me?"  
  
I guessed that who ever had done this to Will had probably been the one to kill Francie.  
  
"Will, I'll be right back," I said.  
  
I ran into Sydney's bedroom, grabbed her cordless phone, and ran back into the bathroom.  
  
Seeing that Will was in the same condition, not better or worse, I dialed 911. An ambulance came soon after, and I went with Will to the hospital.  
  
After we got to the hospital and the crew tried to save his life, I remembered Sydney. I went to a pay phone and tried to call her cell phone. She didn't answer. I left a message saying what had happened, and to come to the hospital.  
  
An hour later..  
  
The doctors came out and told me that Will would be OK, but he would need to stay in the hospital for a few days, if not more. He told me that Will was now conscience and I could come in to see him.  
  
I walked into the room. Will looked better, even though he was on oxygen and he looked pretty sick, but at least he wasn't lying in a pool of blood.  
  
"Vaughn," he whispered.  
  
I walked over and sat in a chair beside him.  
  
"How are you?" I asked.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
I chuckled.  
  
Then there was an awkward silence. I was trying to figure out how to put in to words that Francie was dead.  
  
"I know who the other double is," he said.  
  
He had caught me off guard.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked when I had recovered and understood the news.  
  
"It's Allison Georgia Doren. But she looks like Francie. She's the one that stabbed me. I think she killed the real Francie," he said.  
  
"Yea I think you're right. I saw Francie dead in the apartment. Or was that the fake Francie?" I asked, very confused.  
  
"I don't know. But I think that she killed the real Francie awhile ago, because she must have acted like her for a long time. And there couldn't be two Francies walking arou-" just then a nurse walked in the room. I looked at Will.  
  
"I'll let you rest. I have to make a phone call."  
  
I went to the pay phone I had used earlier. I called Kendall.  
  
"Kendall," he answered gruffly.  
  
"It's Vaughn. Listen, I know who the other double is. It's Allison Doren and she posed as Francie Calfo." I said.  
  
"How did you find this information?"  
  
"Will Tippin told me."  
  
"Tippin? Let me talk to him."  
  
"Actually he's at the hospital. He was stabbed."  
  
"Stabbed? By who?"  
  
"By Doren."  
  
"OK, where are you? I have a lot of questions to ask him, and you."  
  
"I'm at the hospital with Will."  
  
"I'll be right over. We need to talk to Tippin."  
  
I hung up the phone. I decided to try Sydney again. Once again, she didn't answer.  
  
"Sydney, its Vaughn. Come to the hospital when you get this message."  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Kendall walked through the hospital doors. He spotted me, and when he approached, he asked, "Where's Tippin?"  
  
I walked over to Will's room and opened the door. Kendall walked in and I followed.  
  
Will looked up.  
  
"Tippin? I'm Kendall," he said as he held out his hand. "I need to ask you some questions on what you know about Allison Doren."  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Kendall finished his questions and turned to me.  
  
"Where's Sydney?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been trying to get a hold of her but she hasn't been answering her phone."  
  
"She knows Calfo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I do too," Will volunteered.  
  
Kendall turned back to Will. "Where were you stabbed?"  
  
"In Syd's apartment. Actually Francie and Sydney were roommates."  
  
"And you said that you saw Calfo or Doren dead in the apartment?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I guess we're going to make a trip to Bristow's apartment." 


End file.
